Many manufacturing processes require the insertion of a bearing into a mating part. The bearing often needs to be precisely aligned to the mating part for proper operation of the bearing. One known method for such alignment is shown in FIG. 1. A bearing 101 has tangs or tabs 103 that extend away from the bearing 101. The bearing 101 is to be inserted in a mating part 105 that has notches 107 formed in such a way that when the bearing 101 is inserted into the mating part 105 correctly, the tangs 103 fit into place in the notches 107, thereby correctly aligning the bearing 101 and mating part 105.
The use of tangs in manufacturing is complex and is more expensive than making a part without tangs. The expense comes from the high-precision manufacturing operations utilized to create the tangs and notches, in addition to inspection for conformity and a higher potential for scrap parts that occur when the tangs or notches are not properly formed and the bearing or mating part must be scrapped. The use of tangs also requires hand insertion of the bearing into the mating part. Handling of the bearing may introduce contamination to the bearing, which may be sensitive to foreign materials. Depending on the process, the bearings, once inserted, are held in place by friction or gravity, and may unintentionally separate from the mating part during manufacturing and field service.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of aligning a bearing to its mating part without the use of complex and expensive tangs, protecting the bearing from foreign material, eliminating the need to touch the bearing by hand, and that retains the part in position as long as necessary.